The primary goal of this group is to investigate the prophylaxis and management of infectious complications of cancer patients undergoing chemotherapy. A recently completed study was one of prophylaxis of infection in neutropenic patients with passive immunization. It was a randomized study of intravenous gammaglobulin (IVIG) versus placebo. Final analysis in 75 patients randomized at the NCI and Naval Hospital, Bethesda, showed no differences between IVIG and placebo in incidence of fever, documented infection, or duration of fever. The subsequent project was a randomized study of monotherapy (ceftazidime) versus ceftazidime plus vancomycin for the initial empiric therapy of febrile cancer patients with very low white blood counts. A total of 129 episodes were analyzed between the two collaborating centers (NCI-NMOB and University of Florida; 36 episodes at NCI-NMOB). The study has been completed. Final analysis showed that single agent ceftazidime was equivalent to initial ceftazidime plus vancomycin in survival and ultimate response, but saved about $250 in medication costs per course of therapy. Results were presented at the International Congress of Antimicrobial Agents and Chemotherapy (October, 1988).